Hammer Shaker
The Hammer Shaker is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is one of the Giant brothers; a superhuman warrior that swings his huge steel hammer effortlessly. Description The Hammer Shaker is one of the Giant brothers, an armored giant that wields an equally gigantic warhammer. Taller and thinner than most other "Armor" enemies, this greenish-blue hued knight carries a warhammer on his shoulder. He attacks by swinging it in a downward arc, or kicking. This attack can be avoided by stepping back or by getting close to the knight, as the shaft of the hammer deals no damage; however, this is risky, as it may result in damage due to physical contact with the Hammer Shaker himself. He can be knocked off-balance and made to stumble back with rapid attacks, such as the Nitesco glyph in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Appearances ''Castlevania: Bloodlines First appearance of the Hammer Shaker in the series. Only two appear in the entire game, both near the beginning of the long hallway in the Versailles Palace that leads to the Silhouette Demon. They come clad in heavy armor, although they are not particularly resilient. They pace back and forth, and smash the giant hammers they wield on the ground when approached. This attack has considerable reach, so keeping some distance is advised. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night One of the Giant brothers. He's often encountered along with his elder sibling, Blade. He smashes his huge steel hammer on the ground, providing with this some cover for his more agile brother while he attempts to stab at the hero. Both knights stagger when hit, however, so an attack that deals constant and rapid damage, like the Holy Water, will buy the player some time while dealing with them. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Hammer-Hammer is encountered in a cave located on the top level of the Luminous Cavern in Castle A. His armor has a quite peculiar design, boasting a red and blue scheme, and wearing a curved helmet that somewhat gives it the appearance of being an executioner's hood. Similar to other giant armored knights in the game, he slowly paces forward and then smashes his giant hammer on the ground; this makes three Fleamen to fall from the ceiling to aid him in battle. The knight is not particularly difficult and the Fleamen can be disposed of easily, making dealing with him more a matter of patience, as he's quite resilient. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The Hammer Shaker in ''Order of Ecclesia reuses his sprite from Symphony of the Night. They are encountered in most areas within Dracula's Castle and retain their usual attack patterns. They are usually accompanied by smaller enemies, like Imps. They drop the valuable Melio Macir glyph, which grants Shanoa the most powerful of all hammer-type weapons, although they do so at a very low rate. Item Data Gallery HoD 082.png|'Hammer-Hammers enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Dxc 084.png|'Hammers enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *Giant Brothers **Double Hammer **Gurkha Master **Red Smasher **Weapon Master References Category:Armored Enemies Category:Knights Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies